


Loophole

by fendoreg



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fendoreg/pseuds/fendoreg
Summary: The Stablers have an unusual request for Olivia. Smut with minimal plot.
Relationships: Elliot Stabler/Kathy Stabler, Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler/Kathy Stabler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Loophole

"I love you. And I do want to spend the rest of my life with you. But we got married so young... We never got to experiment."

Elliot wasn't all that shocked by his wife's words, but they still made him uneasy. The thought of Kathy with another man sent chills down his spine. The bad kind. There was no way he was ever going to be okay with that, and expecting that reaction, his wife already had a solution to propose.

A solution which brought Elliott over to his partner's desk after a long and uncomfortable shift. He had no idea how he was going to even bring this up with Olivia, let alone talk her into it, but he had promised Kathy that he would try. Shifting his weight awkwardly, he waited for her to look up from the paperwork before talking.  
"Liv... uhm.. I was wondering, well actually Kathy and I were wondering if you... Would you like to come over tonight?" he finally blurted out, deciding it would be easier to ask her over some drinks at his house than completely sober at work. Olivia studied his face curiously, and he found he couldn't meet her eyes.  
"Sure." she smiled finally, and Elliot let out a sigh. 

They drove together, Olivia opting to leave her car at the station, and Elliot volunteering to drop her off and pick her up in the morning. He was hoping to get her a little loosened up and knew she wouldn't drink and drive. 

Kathy had been anxious ever since her husband texted her saying he was bringing Olivia home. She made sure Eli and the twins were sound asleep then spent some time pacing before finally settling on the living room couch with a few drinks. Twisting her hands together in eager anticipation, she had to force herself to stay seated when she heard them pull into the driveway. Unable to wait for Elliot to use his keys she made her way to the front door to let the pair in.  
"Olivia! I'm so glad you could come!" her voice sounded too high, almost squeaky and she cleared her throat before taking the brunette's coat from her. 

Elliot led their guest into the living room and Olivia looked at the drinks with some suspicion. "Thank you for inviting me." she finally said, not wanting to straight up ask about the reason for all their fuss. As the Stablers settled on the sofa across from her, both sporting very odd expressions, Olivia quickly decided that whatever this conversation was, she wanted a drink to go with it. As if reading her mind, Elliot poured her some wine. Kathy had no idea what she would want so an uncomfortable amount of liquor was placed on the coffee table in front of them. Of course, Elliot knew she would never go any stronger than wine. 

They sat in heavy silence for a while, Kathy staring at Olivia, Olivia eyeing her drink and Elliot looking at anywhere but his partner. It wasn't until her glass of wine disappeared that she decided to break the silence.  
"So, what's going on?"  
"What do you mean?" Elliot felt like he was spitting out cotton balls as he talked. Suddenly alarmed and nervous he reached for Kathy's hand which she gave him eagerly.  
"Not that I don't love spending time with both of you, albeit it’s usually less tense and quiet, but I'm not stupid Elliot. Now.. Why exactly am I here?" Olivia's blunt but good natured question really left no room for warming her up to the idea. It was either now or never and it seemed that the cotton had thickened in Elliot's mouth.  
"We... we were wondering... Would you..." he was clearing his throat and wishing very hard he didn't have to still drive her home later; he was in desperate need for a drink. "Elliot and I wanted to know if you would be interested in a threesome?" 

It was Kathy who finally found the words and Olivia who was arching her eyebrows very high. Elliot finally gave in and leaned forward to grab a beer off the table. "We talked about it, and you are the only one we both trust enough to even bring up the idea with... Plus you are gorgeous and.. oh please don't be offended! We just thought... you may even enjoy the idea..." Kathy was rambling and practically bouncing in her seat next to Elliot. She trailed off, realizing she should let someone else say something and stared at her husband's partner with hopeful anticipation. Elliot took a sip of beer to avoid having to say anything and refilled Olivia’s glass with wine. She smiled in thanks and he almost dropped his beer. 

"Elliot?" Olivia's voice was so steady she surprised even herself with it. Her eyes met his and Elliot managed a weak smile that somehow still radiated cocky confidence. A smirk tugging at the side of her lips, Olivia rolled her eyes at her partner and chuckled softly at the couple. "Just to get this straight... you two want to sleep with me?” Kathy nodded and bit her lip and Elliot turned a bright shade of red. Olivia was quite comfortable, finding his turmoil hilarious and their odd request intriguing. 

In a strange fucked up way that was actually very typical of their partnership, this proposition seemed to be the perfect solution to their mutual attraction; they would get to indulge, without hurting Kathy. Experience each other without screwing both their lives and friendship up. Live out some of their fantasies for a few hours. A loophole. Olivia could not fathom why the woman would want this for her marriage but she wasn’t sure it was her place to worry about that particular issue. She smiled and Elliot almost choked on a sip of his beer. “Okay.”  
“Okay?” Kathy’s eyes widened for a second, giving Olivia the impression that she expected her to say no. Elliot took another swing of his beer and relaxed back on the couch, squeezing the bottle more tightly than necessary. She wasn’t sure if he knew she would agree or if this was simply too surreal for him to comment on. Taking a deep breath Olivia started again.  
“Yes, I will do it. But I have rules, and I am sure you do as well.”  
“Of course,” Kathy agreed immediately. Olivia’s mention of rules made her feel a lot better about this plan. She was good at rules; rules were safe.  
“Nobody besides the three of us can ever know. Not the squad, and definitely not your kids.” Both Kathy and Elliot nodded, agreeing, so she continued, “nothing changes between the three of us. I’m curious and want to do this, but not if it means I lose my partner or even a Thanksgiving invite” she added the dinner in to lighten what she was saying, but lifted her eyes straight to Elliot. She couldn’t lose him as her partner over something as trivial as sex. They’ve made it this long without it after all. He knew what else she was implying without Liv having to spell it out for him; nothing could change after they did this. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself. Elliot met her eyes and nodded, understanding her concern and letting her know he agreed. He would worry about how to not imagine her naked after he actually had, later.  
“Those are fair Liv. I agree. Anything you want to add Kath?”  
“We should do this… Somewhere neutral. Like a hotel maybe. It would make me more comfortable.” Both Olivia and Elliot nodded, understanding she did not want to bring another woman into their marriage bed.  
“Okay then. It’s settled.”

***

It was almost three weeks later when they finally had a chance to make definite plans. With a new case coming in almost every day Olivia pulled so many doubles she lost count, and Elliot was pretty sure his overtime for the month would cover Lizzie’s dance classes for the rest of the year. As the cases wrapped up and no new cases landed on their desks, captain Cragen sent both of them home for a much deserved weekend. 

They walked outside together, Elliot offering to give her a ride as Olivia pulled her jacket tighter around herself. Their eyes met for a brief second, an unspoken question hanging between them and Olivia nodded her head with a smile, “Call Kathy.” He was already dialling, a nervous excitement settling in his stomach as he waited for his wife to answer.  
“Hey Kath… Yeah, I am. Actually, Olivia and I both are.” Olivia watched as he listened silently, her bottom lip between her teeth. He nodded at her, signalling that Kathy had agreed, so she pulled her own phone out to search for a hotel room.  
“Yeah, I’ll call Kathleen,” he nodded and said goodbye before hanging up and looking over at Olivia.  
“So….” she trailed off, suddenly not sure what to say.  
“Kathy’s going to call Maureen to make sure she can watch the twins and Eli tonight. I’m gonna let Kathleen know we’ll be gone. But otherwise we’re good to go.” He was smiling, telling her all this with such ease she could barely wrap her head around it. The logistics burned a hole in her stomach. Sex she could do. Organizing supervision for her partner’s children for the evening was something she hadn’t given a thought to, and it somehow made the plan more real.  
“I’ll book us a room,” she finally said, her voice sounding a lot more confident than she felt. 

They made their way to Elliot’s car, Olivia reserving a room with a king sized bed in a hotel she knew to be clean and pleasant but not too busy. They sat in an unusually uncomfortable silence as he pulled out of the precinct and made his way into Manhattan traffic.  
“Liv…” he finally began, a deep sigh accompanying her name in a way she knew to be bad.  
“Whatever it is Elliot please don’t say it.”  
“But…” She caught him off quickly.  
“... Elliot, listen. We both know we want this. And we both know you would never leave your wife. So please. Let me have this. Don’t say something that will make me feel guilty about going through with it.” He nodded his head, reached his hand over to cover hers, and stayed silent for the rest of the ride. 

***

After Elliot dropped her off, Olivia showered quickly and changed into a pair of jeans and a light blue cashmere sweater. She wanted to look nice but also wanted to be comfortable. Satisfied that she had accomplished both, she threw a few clothes and toiletries in her bag before making her way out of the apartment. 

Olivia got to the hotel first, not that she was surprised, as Elliot went to pick Kathy up from Queens after he had dropped her off. Checking in, she got the keys to the room and made her way upstairs, texting Elliot the room number so he and Kathy wouldn’t have to stop at the front desk. The room was spacious; with a king sized bed settled in the middle and a loveseat and coffee table off to the side. There was a Keurig, and Olivia made herself some coffee before settling on the loveseat. She never thought she would get the chance to be with Elliot, and now here it was, a little different than she had imagined but still a chance. A knot formed in her stomach as she thought about her reasons for accepting - she was pretty positive Kathy would take back the offer if she ever found out. Her relationship with her partner had been complicated to say the least, and it had taken her years to pinpoint the sexual tension between them as the underlying issue. Maybe, if they both gave in for a night it would be taken care of… The thought made her chuckle. Like she would stop craving chocolate after having tried it once. 

Sipping her coffee, she waited patiently, unsure on how to do this. She wanted to stay in control, but wanted to give Kathy the impression that she had it. It would be tricky, but Olivia was pretty confident she could pull it off. Her experience alone surpassed the Stablers’ combined, she was sure of it. This was her turf. There was a knock on the door and Elliot stepped through a moment later, Kathy following him nervously. He had changed into jeans since he dropped her off, the dark material hugging his thighs in a way that made it hard to focus on anything else. His simple long sleeved shirt told Olivia that he had the same idea when he got dressed as she did. Kathy however, wore a deep red top with a plunging neckline, light jeans and heels. She looked good, for sure, but Olivia doubted she was comfortable in her own skin.  
“Hey Liv.”  
“There is coffee,” she said by way of greeting, but Elliot grabbed a beer from the mini fridge instead. Shrugging, Kathy sat on the loveseat next to her, wringing her hands together repeatedly. All three of them were silent for a few minutes, unsure on how exactly to begin. Finally, it was Olivia who set her coffee on the table in front of her and spoke, “Anything else either of you want to discuss before we…” she trailed off, not quite confident enough to finish the sentence. Kathy shook her head no and Olivia grabbed her hands to stop her from fidgeting. Their eyes meeting briefly, they smiled, reassuring one another before looking over to Elliot who was leaning against the fridge sipping his beer still.  
“Do we need to use protection?” Kathy’s head snapped back to Olivia, her nervousness back full force.  
“I’m clean. And the other thing… not an issue” she wasn’t really comfortable having the birth control conversation with the Stablers. Elliot nodded and set his beer down accepting her answer. Kathy nodded again, and stared at the woman in front of her. Everything about them was different… And yet here they were, in a hotel room about to have sex with the same man. And each other. Kathy reminded herself that this was her idea, that Elliot had been completely content with their vanilla sex, it was she who was curious, had wanted another partner. Olivia’s hands were clasping hers and she looked up at the brunette with a small smile. 

Olivia allowed her lips to curl into a smile before leaning forward to kiss Kathy. Gasping in surprise initially, she caught on quickly, allowing her lips to press against the brunette’s. Sucking her bottom lip between hers, Liv darted her tongue out, just in time to catch Kathy’s soft moan. Their tongues fought for dominance, and Elliot stared, his mouth agape. 

Olivia snaked her arm into her hair, pulling her head closer, but letting her tongue overpower hers. She opened her eyes to glance at Elliot, who was staring at them openly, his muscles clenching in his arms. Their eyes met and Elliot’s breath caught in his throat at his partner’s fiery gaze. Even though she was kissing Kathy, her eyes made it clear who this was really for. Stepping closer, he pulled the coffee table backwards and out of the way before grabbing both of their arms and pulling gently, signalling that they should stand. 

Kathy jumped at the unexpected touch, breaking the kiss and standing. Olivia followed, allowing Elliot’s hand to guide her. Her arms reached for Kathy’s shirt, but seeing her hesitation, she changed her mind and pulled her own shirt off instead. Both Stablers stared at her for a moment so she stepped closer to Kathy and kissed her neck, effectively distracting both of them. Planting open mouthed kisses along her collarbone, Olivia kissed down between the valley of her breasts, taking advantage of the shirt she chose. Elliot’s hand snaked around her back, leaving a trail of goosebumps before sliding down to cup her ass. He squeezed gently and Olivia tilted her pelvis back letting him know she was enjoying his ministrations. Kathy whimpered and she noticed Elliot’s other hand was on her back. She stopped kissing the blonde and reached for her shirt, and this time Kathy lifted her arms to assist her. As she pulled the garment over Kathy’s head, her bra came loose, and Olivia realized Elliot had undone the clasp. Kathy lowered her arms, allowing the garment to fall off of her, exposing her breasts to Olivia’s gaze. Taking a nipple in her mouth, Olivia sucked gently and could have sworn she heard Elliot moan. He stepped behind his wife, allowing her to lean against his chest as Olivia continued to kiss her now erect nipples. Reaching around Kathy, he slid both his hands into the pockets of Olivia’s jeans pulling her hips closer. Olivia gasped as his fingers dug into her backside and pinched Kathy’s nipple between her thumb and index finger.

Meeting Elliot’s eyes, Olivia continued touching Kathy with her fingers and kissed her neck softly before biting down, her gaze never leaving Elliot’s. He thrust his hips forward, his erection grinding against his wife’s backside and leaned forward to capture Olivia’s lips with his over Kathy’s shoulder. They both moaned at the contact, Kathy panting between them, as they explored each other. It was Olivia who pulled away when she felt fingers fumbling with the top button of her jeans. Finally succeeding, she felt Elliot’s hands slide out of her pockets as Kathy pushed the material over her hips. Stepping back to step out of them, she looked up to find Elliot taking his own shirt off and Kathy undoing his belt. Swallowing, she reached for Kathy’s zipper and pulled it down, helping the tight denim slide to the floor. 

Wanting to ease the nervousness she still felt after kissing her partner, she grabbed Kathy’s hand and pulled her over to the bed. She was the safer option. Kneeling in the middle, the two of them kissed again, Olivia flicking a still hard nipple with her thumb. They felt the bed move as Elliot joined them, this time kneeling behind Olivia. His bare chest flat against her back, his erection pressed firmly against her lower back and she gasped at the realization. It was surreal. Reaching around and between them, he pressed the backs of his fingers against the white lace Kathy was wearing and she gasped into the kiss she was still sharing with Olivia. Thrusting his hips forward he pushed Olivia flush up against Kathy, his hand trapped between the women. He wiggled his fingers and both gasped at his ministrations. The lace of her bra rubbed against the blonde’s exposed breasts and she whimpered at the feeling. Overstimulated, she reached around Olivia to unhook it and they pulled back slightly to allow the material to fall between them. 

Elliot’s hand slid up his partner’s body and settled on her exposed breast. He massaged gently, rolling her nipple between his calloused fingers, his erection still pressed firmly against the small of her back, and Olivia was sure she would lose her mind any second. Leaning forward, she pushed Kathy flat on the bed and towered over her, sucking a nipple in her mouth each time Elliot rolled one of hers between his fingers. The change in position meant his hardness was now between the cheeks of her ass and Elliot groaned at the realization, pressing closer, not letting up on her nipple. 

Pushing back against him, Olivia rocked on her heels and he shifted backwards, allowing her to kiss down his wife’s body. The thin lace was wet with her eagerness and Olivia leaned down to lick her through her panties. Kathy gasped in surprise, her hands tangling in the sheet by her sides as Olivia used her tongue to rub the material against her core. Elliot settled on the bed next to his wife, sucking on one of her nipples and using his fingers to flick the other. Pulling her panties aside, Olivia thrust into her with two fingers and her back arched off the bed at the sudden intrusion.  
“That’s it Kath… is this everything you wanted? Olivia eating you out while I play with your nipples?” he whispered in her ear and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. His words went straight to Olivia’s core too, and she shifted on her heels to get more friction. Elliot continued to caress Kathy’s nipple but snaked one hand down to rub her clit. Olivia curled her fingers inside the woman and she cried out, her orgasm washing over her quicker than any of them expected. Olivia kept pumping her fingers slowly until she came down, then pulled her hand away, wiped it on the sheets and looked up. Elliot placed one last kiss on Kathy’s nipple before straightening up and looking over at her. 

Olivia leaned forward and kissed him. Their tongues duelled lazily, neither trying to win, both of them just enjoying the sensation. Elliot ran a hand down her side and she shivered at his touch. Leaning forward, she pressed his chest and he fell back next to Kathy, allowing Olivia to take control of the situation. Running her hands up his chest she continued kissing him as she straddled his hips, her core rubbing against his erection making them both gasp. Elliot reached behind her to grab her ass, squeezing it tightly as he helped her grind on him. He could feel her wetness through both of their underwear and wanted the barriers gone so he could thrust up into her. 

Rolling onto her side, Kathy pressed a gentle kiss on his shoulder and ran her hand across his abdomen. Olivia’s hands were still on his chest, and the sensation of being touched in so many places made him thrust his hips up with a moan. Sensing that he needed more, his partner slid down his body and looked over at his wife before pulling his boxers off. He felt open mouthed kisses all across his chest and abdomen and was just starting to relax into the gentle touches of his wife when a tongue licked his shaft firmly from the base to the tip. Gasping, his eyes flew open and he almost came at the sight alone; Olivia kneeling between his legs, licking around the tip of his erection, while Kathy kissed down his body, grinning up at him when she too reached his shaft. 

Their eyes meeting briefly, Olivia took him into her mouth, allowing the tip to hit the back of her throat before swallowing, the sensation making Elliot gasp. She bobbed her head a few times, hollowing her cheeks as she went, before sitting back on her heels and looking over at Kathy. The blonde leaned over to kiss her forcefully, before leaning down and taking Elliot into her mouth. The power struggle of their dynamics was evident, and it turned him on further. Olivia shifted backwards and cupped Elliot’s balls firmly, rolling them gently in her hands. 

As Kathy bobbed her head up and down his shaft, Elliot decided that Olivia was infinitely better at blowjobs than his wife was, despite the fact that she had the advantage of having given him one many times before. Just as the thought entered his mind, Olivia leaned down and sucked one of his balls into her mouth, rolling her tongue over the sensitive skin.  
“Fuck Liv,” he hissed, his hands reaching down to grab her, the sensation almost too much, but he could only reach Kathy, so he settled for sliding his fingers through his wife’s hair. He didn’t guide her, just followed her movements, allowing her to stay in control like she preferred. 

A hand reached to cup his ball that was not in Olivia’s hot mouth, and Elliot felt his entire body tighten in anticipation as a finger stroked the soft skin just behind his balls. He spread his legs slightly, hesitating because he wasn’t sure how far his partner would take this, but the sensation was too good for him to not find out. He watched Kathy as she continued to work his hardness, unable to catch a glimpse of Olivia. He gasped at the slight pressure he suddenly felt at his opening, and his partner stopped and pulled away to look up at him. Their eyes meeting, she raised an eyebrow and bit her lip, and Elliot groaned at the sight. Swallowing hard, he nodded his head tentatively and Olivia understood he was curious but nervous. 

Elliot had never done anything back there before, but he figured now was as good of a time as any to try - especially since Liv seemed to know what she was doing and he trusted her completely. The blowjob Kathy was still giving him distracted him wonderfully, and his hand tightened in her hair when she swirled her tongue around the tip. Her hands were on his hips, holding onto him both for balance and as a reminder that she liked to go at her own pace, and he shouldn’t thrust his hips. Letting go of his wife’s hair, Elliot fisted the sheets tightly when he felt a tongue lick him back there.

“Shit!” Elliot gasped, and Kathy paused and looked up at him before turning to watch Olivia; her glistening finger was pressed against his entrance, and she applied just enough pressure for Elliot to feel it, but not enough for it to slip through the ring of muscle. The brunette smiled at her slyly and Kathy straddled her husband’s chest facing her, before leaning in to kiss her. Their tongues duelled, the faint taste of Elliot lingering between them. The blonde broke the kiss with a whimper, and Olivia noticed Elliot’s fingers probing her. She watched the couple with an odd fascination before leaning down to suck the head of Elliot’s penis into her mouth. He cursed and Kathy moaned louder, and Olivia smiled to herself; she had all the power. 

Olivia was teasing him, and it was driving him insane. Her mouth was barely on his cock, her hot breath tickling him whenever she pulled back; he needed more. Grabbing Kathy by her thighs, he hoisted her higher so she was straddling his face. Her hands went to his chest for balance, and the new position allowed him to catch a glimpse of a smirking Olivia before he tilted his head back to lick Kathy’s dripping core. 

When they made eye contact, she knew he had forgotten about her finger at his entrance, just like she thought he would. Darting her tongue out to wet her lips, she took Elliot into her mouth, setting a steady rhythm and ensuring he hit the back of her throat each time before pressing the first knuckle of her index finger inside him. His body tensed for a moment before relaxing and Kathy gasped, letting Olivia know he was still focused on eating the blonde out. Hollowing her cheeks, she pressed her finger all the way inside and curled it gently, stroking his prostate.  
“Fucking Hell Olivia!” his voice was slightly muffled with Kathy above him, raspier than she’d ever heard it, and it made her shift on her heels, seeking some friction, her arousal growing uncomfortable. She could feel Kathy’s eyes on the back of her head and she contemplated pulling back, but as if reading her mind, Elliot’s voice stopped her, “Keep going, I’m going to… fuck”. His hips jerked up sporadically, and Olivia held her head still, letting him set his own pace and timing the strokes of her finger to his thrusts. Lifting her eyes, she noticed Kathy moving off of her husband and watching her work him to an orgasm. Elliot’s eyes squeezed shut, and that was her warning. She swallowed his load, the musky taste lingering on her tongue, pulling back and letting his erection slip from her mouth. Easing her finger out of him slowly, Olivia watched his eyes widen as her knuckles slipped past the ring of muscle at his opening. 

“That was…” he trailed off, panting slightly, and Olivia smiled coyly, “...unbelievable. I’ve never done that before”. She figured as much, so she didn’t say anything in response.  
“I think Olivia is overdressed” it was Kathy, and despite her coy confidence, Olivia blushed at her words. Elliot had seen her in various stages of undress over the course of their partnership, but they had never crossed that line before. Arguably, her finger in his ass while she blew him was way past that line, but somehow getting naked gave her more apprehension than pleasuring him had. She had never undressed for him, especially with the intention of pleasure in mind. Logically, she knew that having a threesome with the Stablers would require her to be naked, but she did not realize she had an issue with that until a moment ago when Kathy pointed out that she still had her panties on. Despite her arousal, giving was infinitely more comfortable than the idea of receiving was. 

“Come ‘ere” Elliot was reaching for both of them at the same time, his eyes closed. The sight made Olivia smile. Kathy chuckled, “I think Elliot might need a minute” nodding her head in agreement, Olivia lifted her eyes to Kathy. The blonde smiled before scooting closer to her and reaching to cup her face. Their lips met in a gentle kiss and Olivia wasn't positive that this was the same woman she had kissed earlier - it was just too different. Kathy rose on her knees and Olivia let herself be pushed onto her back. Soft fingers caressed her breasts before tentatively pinching her nipple, and she bit down on Kathy’s lip to stifle a moan. Needing more, she arched her back and reached her own hand to twist her other nipple, and she didn’t have to wait long for the blonde’s mouth to close around the hardened peak. 

The suction was not enough, especially since there was no friction anywhere else on her body and Olivia was arching off the bed and groaning in frustration. Kathy was too tentative, too gentle to give her what she desperately needed and she opened her eyes to look for Elliot. She was laying between his legs still, her legs on top of his, Kathy kneeling between them, and he was half sitting up, his weight on his elbows, watching them intently. Their eyes met and she gnawed her bottom lip hoping he would know what she needed without words.  
“Bite down on her nipple Kath” his voice sounded like honey, and his words made Olivia swallow hard in anticipation. Kathy paused for a second contemplating what he was saying, clearly unsure and not wanting to hurt her before grazing her teeth tentatively over the sensitive bud. Her moan of approval encouraged the blonde and she bit down harder and twisted her other nipple between her fingers at the same time. Gasping, Olivia threw her head back, enjoying the sensation. 

Kathy shifted on top of her slightly, her legs straddling her waist as she continued to devour her chest. Olivia felt fingers trace her wetness through her panties and she bit down on her lip to stop from crying out. Lifting her head, her eyes met Elliot’s over his wife’s shoulder. He had a hand between her legs, fingers alternating between trailing her slit and pressing firmly on her clit through the wet fabric of her underwear. His other hand was fisting his hardening erection and Olivia was certain that this was the hottest thing she had ever seen. 

“You enjoying yourself, Liv?” he was smirking and she knew he could read her too well. Kathy was still sucking on her breast and it was maddening. Tangling her fingers in the other woman’s hair, she pressed her head closer and Kathy bit harder, seemingly remembering herself. She was sure her nipples would be sore tomorrow but it was so worth it - was her last thought before she felt the cool air of the room hit her suddenly bare skin. Before she had time to contemplate what that meant, Elliot thrust his fingers inside her. Her eyes flew open and he continued to thrust, making sure his thumb nudged her clit with each stroke. 

“You’re so fucking wet Liv” he said before he leaned down to suck her clit in his mouth, not letting up with his fingers. Olivia could feel her own hips buckle up before a strong hand pressed her down firmly. He blew on her clit and mumbled something she couldn’t make out before curling his fingers and biting down on her nub, tongue darting out almost immediately to circle it. Olivia tumbled over the edge, her body convulsing almost violently as she rode out her orgasm. Elliot left his fingers inside her but pulled back to look at her, and Olivia saw his chin glisten before Kathy leaned in to kiss her. She responded lazily, her head not quite clear after the orgasm the Stablers just gave her. 

Elliot wiggled his fingers inside his partner occasionally, enjoying her inner muscles contracting and her gasps into the kiss she was sharing with his wife, while he contemplated his options. Kathy was laying on top of the brunette, their stomachs almost touching now that they were kissing. He was turned on, and Olivia was so wet and tight he knew he wouldn’t last long if he took her. She also seemed to still be under the effects of her previous orgasm and Elliot wanted to be able to see her face properly when he took her for the first time. Then there was Kathy, who rarely let him take her from behind, feeling that the position was too impersonal. Reassuring himself that he would have the opportunity to take Olivia later, he slowly pulled his fingers from his partner’s body and lined himself up with his wife’s opening. 

Kathy gasped as he entered her and Elliot groaned at the tightness their position provided. Olivia’s arms reached around his wife, and at first he thought she was pulling her closer but the hands kept reaching until her blunt nails found his biceps. Her hips bucked off the bed seeking friction, and she bumped into Kathy who gasped at the interruption of the pace he had set. Olivia groaned in frustration and Elliot shifted his weight so he could help his partner slide up and out from underneath his wife. 

Settling against the headboard Olivia watched the scene in front of her; Elliot was thrusting into Kathy from behind, one hand on her hip, the muscles in his chest rippling with the effort. His other hand was on Olivia’s calf, caressing clumsily as he tried to divide his attention between the two women. Getting used to the intrusion, Kathy leaned forward and put her mouth over her clit eagerly, and Olivia spread her thighs apart, giving her better access. Elliot leaned forward and she did too so he could kiss her, and the change in position pressed Kathy’s face further into her core. Moaning, she broke the kiss and tangled her fingers in Elliot’s hair as he moved lower to bite down on her nipple. 

Kathy lapped at her, sliding her tongue between her lower lips and scraping her teeth gently over her clit. Elliot used his teeth more boldly, and she cherished the bruises and marks she knew he would leave around her nipples and on her breasts. It didn't take long for Kathy to lose her balance, her licks becoming less precise as Elliot thrusts grew more insistent.

Elliot stilled his hips as Kathy arched her back, a shiver running through her body as her orgasm claimed her. She bit down on Olivia harder than before, eliciting a sharp moan from the brunette. She could see Elliot’s fingers tighten around his wife’s hips as he continued to thrust into her, letting her ride out her climax. 

“Elliot…” she was going limp, struggling to hold herself up above Olivia so Elliot pulled out of her slowly and made sure she did not land on top of his partner. His cock glistened with a mix of Kathy’s juices and his precum, the head almost purple with his arousal and Olivia bit back a moan at the sight. Kathy was spent, laying next to her on the bed, and there was something incredibly arousing about the fact that Elliot had restrained himself despite how obviously wound up he was. 

Towering above Olivia, he leaned in to kiss her and she reached her arms around his neck eagerly. Her body was throbbing in anticipation but she chanced a glance at her partner’s wife to make sure she was still okay with this. The need to have him inside her was overwhelming, but she needed to make sure they would be okay afterwards.  
“Liv…” the way her name rolled off his tongue was almost a throaty whisper, making it easy for Olivia to pretend that this meant something to him. Locking her eyes with his she tugged him closer, needing to do this before she saw too much into their adventure. The tip of him bumped her clit and she arched her back without thinking, too turned on to do anything but feel. Her nipples grazed his chest, his hair teasing the peaks. Reaching between them, Elliot lined himself up and pushed his hips forward, groaning at the feel of her walls cradling him. 

Olivia held onto him as he pushed his way inside her, her blunt nails making half moons on his back. He paused when he pushed all the way inside her and she gasped at the stretch.  
“You’re fucking perfect Liv,” he groaned more than said somewhere near her left ear and she barely heard him. She opened her eyes to look at him and he pulled back slightly. Her muscles clenched and she lifted her legs to wrap around his back, linking her heels together to keep him inside her. Elliot smiled his cheeky half grin before rocking his hips forward, the base of his erection hitting her clit as he did so. She bit his collar bone to keep from crying out and he hissed before repeating the motion. 

Olivia held onto Elliot as he kept thrusting into her, his strokes firm and even. He was a master at stopping just before his head slipped out of her, and she knew her nails were leaving marks on his back. Kathy had rolled onto her side to face them, her head propped on her elbow, her other hand caressing Olivia lazily. The contrast between their touches was maddening. She didn’t notice when Elliot’s arms slid under her, just realized that he was sitting up and pulling her with him, his erection still inside her. She moaned at the change of angle as she caught her bearings straddling his lap. His hands grabbed her hips and he half thrust up half pulled her down onto him barely missing a beat.  
“I’m so close Liv, tell me what you need,” he panted and Olivia heard Kathy’s breath catch. Her own head spun with the words, having no idea what else she could possibly need. Then there were fingers on her clit, pinching and pulling and flicking and she felt herself let go as Elliot’s fingers dug into her hips. She toppled over the edge with a sharp breath and a throaty groan and managed to open her eyes just enough to see Elliot’s squeeze shut. His jaw twitched and neck tensed as his fingers held her hip steady and he stopped moving, staying buried inside her.  
“That was really hot,” Kathy whispered and pulled her hand from between them. Elliot chuckled and Olivia gasped at motion of their still joined bodies. Planting her feet on the mattress on either side of her partner, she pushed off of him, biting her lip as his softening erection slid from her body. 

Settling back against the headboard she regarded her partner. Elliot was looking at his wife, still kneeling on the middle of the bed. He was spent, they all knew it, and if she was being honest with herself, she was too. That had been one of the more intense orgasms she recalled experiencing. The sky outside their hotel room window was a deep shade of blue, some of the taller buildings still reflecting the last of the day's sunlight. She wasn’t ready to walk away.  
“Room service?”  
The Stablers nodded. It seemed they weren’t quite ready yet either.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Olivia is a badass in bed. She has to have that going for her if she doesn't get Elliot.  
> This has been sitting on my computer for a while, and I always thought I'd come back to it at some point but haven't yet. So here it is, as I wrote it, quite a while back. First time writing a threesome (did NOT realize how hard the logistics of writing one would be) and first time publishing smut. Low key terrified about posting it. Not perfect, but I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
